


This Time and Place

by poetrymafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Time, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrymafia/pseuds/poetrymafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista tasted like summer. Like a warm rainfall that spent itself into a rainbow in the hot, heavy sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time and Place

It wasn’t that Ymir didn’t like nighttime.

 

The autumn air hadn’t yet taken on its stinging crisp chill, so it was warm enough for her and Krista to walk up their favorite hill, clad only in jeans and flannel shirts. The grass was chilly beneath them as they spread out on the curve of the hill, but it wasn’t unbearable as long as the dew hadn’t fallen yet.

After a day full of warm sunshine, the honeysuckle on the edge of the woods drenched the area with a sweet scent, and gentle breezes brushed the grass into their hair as they lay watching stars. “You look like a grass mermaid,” Krista had told her one night, pulling bits of plant out of her hair. Ymir didn’t know what that meant, but since it was murmured to her in the semi-darkness by Krista as she ran her fingers over Ymir’s head… it really didn’t matter.

 

Ymir also appreciated that she wasn’t obliged to look at Krista as they lay on the hill. They could lie side by side star-gazing and speak of things they wouldn’t dare say if they were upright and face to face. On nights like these, Ymir felt confidence she never had when Krista’s soft hair and brilliant eyes were clearly visible.

 

But nighttime also had its drawbacks.

 

After lying next to Krista for weeks over the summer, all Ymir could think about was pulling her close and giving her the sweetest pleasure of either of their lives. Every time the breeze blew a lock of Krista’s hair against Ymir’s skin she tensed up. She could barely hold Krista’s hand, it was just too much. And to think of the soft and firm body lying relaxed beside her made her clench her teeth to stop from whimpering.

 

One night, as Krista wrapped her chilly fingers around Ymir’s, she made her decision.

 

Ymir rolled over on her side, her nose brushing lightly against Krista’s.

Her whole body ached at being so close. Just another inch and…

Her lips pressed against Krista’s mouth tentatively. Ymir sensed Krista tense up and she pulled away, breaking their handhold. “I’m sorry,” Ymir breathed, regret welling up in the pit of her stomach. “I’m sorry, I didn’t --”

 

“No… no, don’t be sorry,” Krista breathed back. Her eyes were closed and Ymir wondered if she was upset or was extending an invitation for further kissing. Goddamn it, why was she so bad at human interaction? But it couldn’t hurt to check. Ymir brushed a lock of golden hair from Krista’s face, smoothing it back until she cradled Krista’s face in her hands. She wasn’t prepared for Krista’s bright blue eyes to flash open suddenly, or for her hands to clench tightly on the front of Ymir’s shirt. She pulled Ymir close, almost desperately. The pressure of her kiss was almost a bite on Ymir’s mouth.

 

Krista tasted like summer. Like a warm rainfall that spent itself into a rainbow in the hot, heavy sky. Ymir groaned into her mouth, the hunger inside her craving more.  Krista’s tongue in her mouth, her hands clenched against Ymir’s collarbone, her legs wrapping around Ymir’s…

 

Ymir pulled back slightly, enough so she could trace the curve Krista’s lips with her fingers. Her hand trailed down to the loose v of Krista’s collar and pulled the first button loose. Krista’s warm breath against Ymir’s face suddenly stopped. “Is this what you wanted?” Ymir murmured, pressing her lips to Krista’s as her hand moved steadily down the row of buttons. Krista’s breath was now hard and fast. She grabbed Ymir’s other hand and moved it up against what lay under her shirt. Now it was Ymir’s turn to stop breathing at the sensation of Krista’s bare skin. She slid her hands over Krista’s chest and felt the flutter of her heartbeat just below her fingers. Krista murmured something she couldn’t quite hear.

 

“What did you say?”  
“Take your shirt off,” Krista breathed. Ymir instantly pulled her top over her head, not bothering with buttons. Unlike Krista, she was wearing a bra, but it barely took a moment to dispose of that. Then she was wrapped around Krista -- or Krista was around her -- their bare skin was pressed together and their lips collided. The night air had turned chilly around them and both girls were breaking out in goosebumps. But as their hot breath combined in their kisses, the fall air meant nothing. Krista’s moans were swallowed in Ymir’s mouth as she moved her hands over Krista’s warm, half-naked body.

 

Ymir wanted to enjoy this sweetness forever.

 

Part of her cried out for more of Krista’s body, for the ultimate satisfaction she knew was waiting if she kept going. But the sensible part of her said this was the wrong place; the wrong time. After a summer of waiting… could she not wait for a better moment than this, a school night on a chilly hill? At that thought, Ymir sigh and pulled back. Krista’s eyes fluttered open in surprise. “Is something wrong? Did I -- Did I do something…”

 

“No!” Ymir sat up, protesting. She looked down at Krista’s disappointed face and wanted to smother it with kisses. But the chilly breeze through her hair convinced her. “I think we should wait. For a better time.”

Krista looked at her incredulously. “A better time,” she repeated. “Ymir, I’ve wanted this all summer long. Let’s just do this already.”   
Ymir stared. “You did?”

Krista huffed but even in the deepening darkness Ymir could see she was smiling. “I thought it was obvious. I’m just too much of a coward to do what I want to do.”

Ymir didn’t know what to do with this new information. But she knew what she wanted to do. She unfastened Krista’s jeans and slid them over her knees. Krista blinked in surprise which brought a smirk to Ymir’s face. “I’m not a coward,” she said, though her voice wasn’t as steady as she’d hoped. “Let’s do this already.”

Krista breathed deeply and nodded.

Ymir felt her shaking as she kissed her body. The night chill had deepened, and the pleasure of touching each other was overwhelming enough to cause them both to shiver uncontrollably. Ymir found that kissing Krista’s tenderest parts, stroking them gently with her tongue, sent shockwaves of pleasure through her as well as Krista. The pleasure was almost painful in its intensity. And when Ymir, exhausted, moved up to lie next to Krista on the grass, she found she was sweating despite the cold.

  
“I… love you,” Krista gasped in her ear. Ymir shivered and scooted closer, pulling her discarded shirt over her chest like a blanket. “I love you too”, she whispered hoarsely, wrapping her arms around Krista’s shaking form. She inhaled Krista’s scent, mixed with the faint remainder of honeysuckle and the sharp stab of approaching winter. “Let’s find somewhere else to do this next time.”


End file.
